


Day One

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Scott and Stiles met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

The lunch bell had rang and Stiles' class poured into the cafeteria. As he sat down to eat, across the room, he heard a group of kids laughing and pointing. Stiles, as curious as ever, ran over to see what was happening. It was the new student at his elementary school. He, or rather, his lunch, was being pointed and laughed at. The new kid was quiet and shy, not even bothering to look at his bullies. Stiles ran back and grabbed his brown bag and sat across the boy. The other kids went back to their own lunches once they saw he wasn't alone.

"Hi, I'm Stiles! What's your name?" He grinned, showing off the wide gap in his teeth.

The boy didn't look up, "Scott."

"What do you have there?" Stiles asked, being as nosy as a 7-year-old can be.

Scott pushed the aluminum foil towards Stiles. He inspected it closely.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, genuinely interested.

"Tamales. My mom made them."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, she makes really, really good food," Scott said, warming up to the strange boy in front of him. He continued, "See, it has stuff inside," he split one of the tamales in half with a plastic fork to reveal the red, meaty center.

"Whoa, that does look good!" Stiles exclaimed, leaning forward to get a better look at Scott's lunch, "All I got is this," he said and emptied the contents of his bag on the table. A sandwich, apple juice, and a banana. Stiles unwrapped his sandwich and made a face, "Tuna and ham! It's all my dad knows what to make before going to work."

"What about your mom? Doesn't she fix your lunch?"

"No. My mom died."

"Oh." Was all Scott could say. He knew he had upset Stiles but didn't know what to say to fix it.

"She made the BEST meatloaf, though! I bet if my dad tried, he'd take an entire cow, put ketchup on it, and throw it in the oven!" Stiles cackled and Scott joined him. They ate and talked about sports and their favorite television shows—Power Rangers for Scott and Scooby-Doo for Stiles—until the bell rang. Together they walked back to Mrs. Little's class and sat next to each other on the red carpet in front of a rocking chair and waited for their teacher to read them a story.

 

*

 

The big yellow bus came to a halt in front of Scott's house. He jumped off the steps and ran into the arms of a woman standing in the driveway.

"Hi, grandma!"

"Hi, honey."

They turned and began walking towards the house, "Where's mom?"

"She's still at work. How was school?"

"It was great! I made a friend!"

"That's wonderful, Scott! Be sure to tell your mom when she gets home."

"You bet!"


End file.
